Loving the Enemy
by Persephone89
Summary: Selena Howe is visiting her older brother and is invited along to find the Templar Treasure. Along the way she realizes she has feelings for one of the team members, but what will happen when she has to choose between her brother or Riley?
1. Chapter 1

It started out as one those days where nothing went right. First she had fallen out of bed. (Not a good way to wake up) Then she had stubbed her toe on the coffee table and as she was making coffee she split water all over her counter. After everything was cleaned up and she had her coffee things were good…that was until she realized she was late for work. She rushed to get ready then ran to catch the bus. This was not going to be a good day.

Selena Howe was a clumsy twenty-four year old. She had light brown hair that was braided down to her waist with chocolate brown eyes. She usually wore jeans and a t-shirt, but today she had to wear a skirt and a nice shirt that showed a little cleavage. Selena would never wear anything like this because she is a tom boy, but she works as a waitress and that was what the women had to wear.

Selena arrived at work only ten minutes late, but her boss still gave her a lecture. She didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. He could be a jerk some times so Selena just tunes him out.

As the day dragged on it seemed to be getting better for Selena. She hadn't tripped or dropped anything. Maybe she was just having a rough morning and nothing bad was going to happen today. She smiled at the customers and made small talk with them as she took their order and handed them their food.

Selena's shift was almost over when it happened. She was walking out of the kitchen with a tray full of food when her clumsiness kicked in. She tripped, falling to the ground as the food splattered everywhere. She was so embarrassed.

Selena stood up and apologized to the customers who were splattered with food. She went to go get something to clean up the mess. After a few minutes the mess was cleaned up and so were the customers who were not at all pleased. The order had to be remade and the people were not happy. They demanded to talk to the manager.

Selena was throwing away the food in the trash when her boss asked to talk to her; she walked over to him.

"Selena, this is the third time you have tripped. If you keep this up no one will want to come in here for fear of food being thrown on them."

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"I'm afraid there won't be a next time."

"Are you firing me?"

"Because of your little incident those customers didn't want to pay. You cost the restaurant money. I don't want to take that chance again. Maybe a desk job would suit you better."

"A desk job?" Selena was getting irritated. "I would not do well at a desk job. I'm not the type of person to just sit and work. Pease, give me one more chance."

"My word is final, Selena."

"Fine. I'm sure I can find a better job then this hell hole anyway." Then she stormed out of the place.

So she was wrong. The day was bad. Of all things to get fired for she had to get fired for being clumsy. It sounded like a stupid reason, but she didn't like that job anyway.

Selena was the typical girl who moved to Los Angeles. Her dream was to become an actress. After she graduated college with a theater degree she moved to LA, got a job as a waitress and auditioned for many things. Of course getting a role is never easy. She knew it would be hard and a long time before she got even a role as an extra, but she was getting a little irritated.

Selena got home and noticed she had a message on her machine so she pushed play.

"Hello Selena, this is Matthew Jordan. I'm sorry to say that you are not what we are looking for, but thank you for auditioning."

"Of course I'm not what you're looking for. Who would want to cast someone as clumsy as me?"

Selena grabbed a soda from the refrigerator then sat on the couch. She thought about what she could do now. Well, the only thing to do was go out and apply for another job.

She sighed.

"I really need a vacation."

That's when a thought occurred to her. It had been almost a year since she had seen her older brother. Perhaps she'll pay him a visit. She could really use some cheering up and he was good at that. She went to her computer so she could book a flight. She was excited to visit her brother. He'll be surprised to see her.

After hours of sitting in the airport and on two planes she finally made it and she was happy to be off the plane. She grabbed her luggage then took a cab to her brother's place.

After a few minutes Selena got to her brothers house. She paid the cab driver then waked up to the door; she knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and there was her brother with a look of surprise and happiness.

"Ian." Selena said as she gave her brother a hug. "I've missed you."

"Selena, this is quite a surprise."

Selena let go and smiled at her older brother. "That was the idea."

"Well, come in."

Selena walked in the house. She had missed her brother. She could remember the last time they were together. It didn't go so well, but Selena tried to forget it. He was just being a typical older brother and looking out for her.

Selena walked into the kitchen and saw two men sitting at the table playing poker.

"So Ian, you getting bored of our game so you had to find your own fun, did you?" The guy with glasses asked.

"I'm his sister."

The guy, who had taken a drink from his cup, spit out what was in his mouth. Selena chuckled.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's all right. I'm Selena."

Selena waited for the guy to introduce himself, but he seemed to be too embarrassed to even look at her. He just stayed at the table. The guy next to him spoke up.

"I'm Ben and this is Riley."

"It's nice to meet you both. So, who's winning?" Selena asked as she sat down next to Riley.

"Ian."

Ian sat down. "I'm just good at poker."

"No, you're good at bluffing."

For the rest of the night the four of them played poker. Riley soon forgot that little incident and he started talking again, though Selena could tell that he was still a little embarrassed.

Around eleven Ben and Riley left leaving Ian and Selena to talk.

"So Ian, how have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Been busy. I've had three auditions this past week."

"Any call backs?"

"No."

"Maybe you should consider what we talked about last time."

Selena was hoping this conversation wouldn't come up. Ian thought that she should give up on her dream and go for something more realistic. Selena changed the subject so they wouldn't fight like last time.

"So do you have any plans for this week?"

"Actually I do."

"Oh, what you going to do?"

Ian explained about Ben Gates and his family and the treasure. They were going to the Arctic, following a clue that may lead to the treasure.

"I guess I should have called first."

"It's all right. You can come along if you want."

"Really? That would be cool. I've always wanted to go on an adventure. Um, but are you sure Ben won't mind?"

"I'm sure.

Selena smiled. "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ian talked to Ben about Selena coming along with them and he had no problem with it. Selena wanted to know more about the treasure so she spent a few hours talking with Ben. She didn't know if the treasure was real or not, but it would be a fun adventure to go on.

The rest of the day was spent preparing since tomorrow they would be leaving. Selena was very excited, of course she wished she could do more to help with the trip. Her brother was funding the expedition, Riley was the technology expert and Ben was the history expert. Selena wasn't good with computers or history.

Selena was watching Riley do something on his computer while Ian and Ben were talking more about tomorrow.

"How is it that you don't get mad at your computer?" Selena asked, trying to make conversation.

Riley looked at her with confusion. "Because my computer doesn't do anything to make me upset."

"I can't go ten minutes without getting mad at mine."

"Maybe you need to clean it up."

"Yeah, but computers aren't really my thing."

"And what is your thing?"

"Acting. My dream is to become an actress and star in a movie. It will be hard work, but I'll get there even if some people don't believe in me."

"Who doesn't believe in you?"

"My brother. He says that acting takes up too much work and only people born in the business can make it."

"I don't think that's true. I think you can be anything you want if you put your mind to it."

Selena smiled. "Thanks Riley."

The next morning was long and hectic. Everyone was getting ready…that was everyone but Selena. She wasn't a morning person and being up before the sun was hard for her to do. Ian had tried to wake her up countess times and every time she said she would get up she just turned over and went back to sleep. Finally Ian said that she will be left behind.

Selena groaned as she got out of bed. She didn't want to get up, but she didn't want to be left behind either. Some how in her groggy state she managed to get dressed and ready for the long trip ahead.

After what seemed like hours the four of them, plus a few others along for the trip, were sitting in snow mobiles and driving across the Arctic. Selena was sitting next to Riley in the back while Ian and Ben sat in the front. She had a sweater and a coat on, but she was still freezing.

"It's so c-c-cold." Selena said through chattering teeth.

"You're the one who wanted to come." Ian said.

"I don't r-regret coming. I j-j-just don't like the cold. Are we almost there?"

"Assuming Ben's theory is correct and my tracking module is accurate, we should be getting very close." Riley said. "But don't go by me, I broke a shoe lace this morning."

Selena looked at him.

"It's a bad omen."

Selena smiled as she shook her head.

After a few more minutes of driving Riley's computer started beeping; the snow mobiles stopped and they all got out.

"Why are we stopping?" Shaw asked. "I thought we were looking for a ship.

Shaw was one of Ian's buddies and Selena didn't really like him. She just got a bad vibe from him so she tried to avoid him as much as possible.

"She's out there." Ben said.

"How could a ship get way out here?"

"Well, I'm no expert," Riley began. "but it could be the hydrothermal properties of this region produce hurricane force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze, then melt, then refreeze, resulting in semi-solid migrating land mass that would land a ship right here."

Selena looked at Riley with wide eyes. "And you say you are no expert?"

Riley shrugged. "I just know a few things."

They all took metal detectors so they could locate the ship. Selena held her metal detector with shaking hands. She was freezing and she was surprised that no one else was as cold as her. Her brother had called her a wimp. Selena stuck out her tongue in response.

"Very mature." Ian said.

"I never claimed to be mature."

They continued searching for the ship under the ground, but so far had no luck. Selena was beginning to wonder if there even was a ship here. Her mind soon changed when she heard Ben say that he found it.

It seemed like hours until they finally dug up the ship. Selena was sure she was going to have frost bite after all this. Everyone turned on their flashlights as they headed into the ship. The doors were frozen shut so they had to take a crow bar to get them open.

Riley looked at a hammock then turned it over. He screamed as he fell to the ground and backed up. Lying under the hammock was a skeleton; Selena couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"You handled that well." She said as she helped him up.

"I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"This is it." Ben said. "The cargo hold."

Selena and Riley walked over to him as he pried the door open. When they got in there they looked around. There were many barrels in the room.

"Do you think it's in the barrels?" Riley asked.

"Only one way to find out." Selena said as she opened a barrel. The others soon started looking in the barrels as well.

Selena didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but she kept her eyes out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. She was just opening a third barrel when Ben shouted he found something; everyone walked over to him.

Ben opened a box and took out a pipe.

"It's a Miashawn pipe." Ian said.

"What's it for?" Selena asked.

"It's a clue." Ben replied as he pulled the stem of the pipe off.

"Don't break it." Riley said.

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte?" Ian asked.

"No, I said it could be here." Ben took out a knife and cut his thumb.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked.

Ben spread the blood on the pipe then rolled it on the cloth. Selena was amazed when she was that words had appeared. That was clever.

"The legend writ, the stain affected, the key in silence undetected. Fifty-five iron pen, Mr. Matlock can't offend. It's a riddle."

Selena looked at him with a puzzled look. "Ok, so what does that mean?"

"The legend write the stain affected. What legend? There is a legend on the Templar treasure, the stain affects the legend. How? The key in silence undetected. The legend, the key. A map. Maps have legends, maps have keys. It's a map, an invisible map."

"What do you mean invisible?" Ian asked.

"The stain affect could refer to a dye or reagent used to bring out a certain result, combined with the key in silence undetected the implication is to make what was undetectable detectable. Unless the key in silence could be…"

"Prison." Shaw said.

"Albuquerque." Riley said. "See I can do it too. Snorkel."

Selena chuckled.

"It's where the map is. Like you said fifty-five iron pen. Iron pen is prison."

"Or it could be just a pen." Selena said.

"Of course." Ben said. "The primary writing medium of the time was iron gull ink, but why not just say pen. Unless…the ink does not describe what was in the pen, it describes what was penned. It was iron, it was firm, it was mineral. No, no, no. it was firm, it was adamant, it was resolved. Mr. Matlock can't defend. Timothy Matlock was the official scribe of the continental congress. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he did not offend the map it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed. A resolution that fifty-five men signed. The Declaration of Independence."

Selena stared at Ben with amazement. How did he figure all that out? She didn't even understand what the riddle said.

"Oh come on, there's no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence." Riley said.

"It's clever really." Ian said. "We'll have to rearrange a way to examine it."

"I don't think they will just let us go in and touch it." Selena told her brother. "It's one of the most important documents in history."

"Then we can borrow it."

"You mean steal it?" Ben said. "I'm not going to let you steal it."

"Ben, you have been searching for this treasure your entire life while the historical community made a mockery of your family. You should be able to rub this treasure in their faces."

"I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence." Ben repeated.

"All right, I guess from this point on you're all going to be a hindrance."

Shaw pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ben.

"Ian, what are you thinking?" Selena asked.

Ian ignored his sister as he stared at Ben.

"You can't shoot me. There's more to the riddle and only I have that information."

"Then tell me what I need to know or I'll shoot your friend."

"Ian!" Again Selena was ignored.

Ben took a flare and strikes it against a barrel which lights it on fire. "See all that gun powder? You shoot me, I drop this and we all go up."

"Just tell me what I need to know."

"You need to know…if Shaw can catch." Ben threw the flare, but Ian caught it.

"Nice try." Just then Ian's arm caught fire and he dropped the flare, igniting the gun powder.

Ben and Riley went further back into the hold and Selena went to follow them, but Ian grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the entrance.

"Ian, what are you doing? We can't leave them." Selena struggled to get free from her brother, but it was no use.

"Yes we can. Now get out."

Selena looked back and saw the fire was spreading. She was hoping that Riley and Ben would get out all right.

Selena, Ian and Shaw got out of the ship just seconds before it exploded. Selena looked at what once was the Charlotte. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe what her brother just did. And Ben and Riley…

"Come on, let's go before anyone sees the smoke." Ian said as he headed towards the snow mobiles.

Selena stood where she was. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to make sure Ben and Riley were all right. She started toward the wreckage, but Shaw grabbed her and pulled her to the snow mobile.

Selena was quiet for a while as she thought about what happened. She was seriously praying that the two men were alive.

After moments of silence she looked at her brother.

"Why did you do that?"

"They would only be in our way." Ian replied without looking at her.

"You didn't have to…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"That's the way of life, baby sister. You must get rid of all obstacles in your way."

Selena looked back; she could still see the smoke. How could her brother do this? He has changed so much from when they were younger. She didn't know this Ian any more and that scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to thank the one person who has reviewed. I wasn't sure if people liked my story and that's probably why it took me awhile to update. If you do read my story please leave a comment on what you think even if you hate it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this part.

* * *

**

Selena had been ignoring her brother since they got back. She still couldn't believe what he had done. She tried many times trying to talk him out of stealing the declaration, but he was set on stealing it. Selena knew she had to do something to stop him.

Selena had gone to the FBI and Homeland Security, but neither believed her story. They even laughed at her when she tried to explain there was an invisible map on the back of the declaration. After that she walked around the city trying to figure out another way to stop her brother.

An hour had passed by the time Selena decided to go back home. She hadn't come up with any ideas on how to stop her brother especially since no one would believe her. Maybe the only way to stop him was to be on his side and help him steal the declaration. After that she could take it from him.

"Selena, I'm glad you're back." Ian said when she walked through the door.

"Really? Why?"

"We've come up with a plan to steal the declaration tonight."

"Tonight? That's short notice, isn't it?"

"Tonight is the perfect night and I have a job for you."

Selena just nodded. She knew she wasn't going to like this or even want to be apart of it, but she was going to do whatever it takes to make sure her brother didn't destroy one of the most important documents in American history.

That night Ian and his buddies went to steal the Declaration of Independence while Selena did her job she was assigned. The important job Ian had for her was standing outside and being a lookout. If she saw too anything that would get them caught she would radio him on the walkie talkie.

Selena paced outside the building as she looked up at the sky. Of all the things Ian could make her do he made her be a look out. Maybe he didn't trust her after all she did complain to him nonstop when they got back about him blowing up the ship with Ben and Riley still in side.

Selena sighed.

She felt so guilty over what happened. How could her brother do that? Why didn't she do more to stop him?

Selena was bored just standing around. Nothing was going to happen. She looked around to see if there was any sort of excitement going on like maybe someone getting arrested, but nothing was happening. Just as she was about to turn around to walk something caught her eye…or someone.

Riley.

Selena's heart lifted as she saw him sitting in the van across the street. He looked nervous, but he was alive. So if he's alive that must mean that Ben is alive as well.

She took a step forward, but stopped. Would he hate her because of what happened? Even though she didn't throw the flare Ian was still her brother so would Riley blame her too? There was only one way to find out.

She took a deep breath then walked over to the van.

"Hey Riley."

Riley looked over, but Selena couldn't read his face. Was he mad? He looked a little confused, but he didn't appear to be angry.

"Before you say anything I want to apologize. I tried to stop Ian and I wanted to go back to help you and Ben, but Ian dragged me away. I feel really bad about everything and if you never want to speak to me again I understand."

"I can't blame you for something your brother did."

"So, can we still be friends?"

"I don't see why not."

Selena smiled. She had been so worried that Riley wouldn't want to see her again. He was a good guy and she liked being around him. She liked Ben as well. They were both good friends.

Just then Ben walked up to them and he was surprised to see Selena. "Selena, what are you-"

"Ben, the mean declaration lady is behind you." Riley interrupted.

Ben and Selena turned around. The blonde girl didn't look too happy.

"You might want to get in the van." Riley said.

Selena nodded as she went around to the passenger and got in while Ben was talking to the woman. Suddenly an alarm stared going off and the lady started yelling for security. Ben got in the back as the woman started walking back to the building.

Riley was about to drive off when Selena told him to wait. Another van drove up to the front of the building and Selena recognized that as belonging to one of her brother's goons. Ben realized that too as he got out of their van. He only took a few steps before the driver started shooting at him. Ben quickly got back in the van. Ian drove off as Ben told Riley to follow them.

Selena put on her seatbelt as the chase sped up and become a little bumpy. They drove through cones and barricades. Selena was sure that they would crash.

Just then the back on Ian's van opened and the blonde woman was hanging onto the door. Selena closed her eyes and put her head down. She didn't want to see what was about to happen and all this bumping up and down was starting to get her sick.

Ben opened the van door and reached to grab her. Selena lifted her head just in time to see a bus headed their way. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to see the woman splatter on the bus.

Once the bus passed them Ben grabbed the woman, who Selena heard Ben call Abigail, and brought her safely on the van.

"Are you all right?"

"You're a lunatic. You're all lunatics."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm still a little on edge." Riley answered even though Ben wasn't talking to him.

Selena groaned. "I'm not."

"Those men have the Declaration of Independence." Abigail said frantically.

"She lost it?"

"They don't have it." Ben said as he grabbed a tube and opened it to reveal the declaration.

Abigail went to take it, but Ben pulled it back. "Give me that."

"Stop shouting. It's really getting annoying."

"Who were those men?"

"Only the people we warned you about who were going to steal the declaration."

Selena groaned again.

"Are you all right?" Riley asked.

"No. I get car sick."

Selena looked back and saw Ben and Abigail were arguing about the declaration. Abigail didn't believe there was a map on the back of it.

"I'll stop soon I promise."

"That's good." Selena looked at him. "My stomach needs a break."

Soon the came to a park and Riley stopped the van. Selena got out and sat on the ground. She then looked over at Abigail who was sitting in the van.

"Hello, we haven't been introduced." Selena said, trying to keep things from getting any more heated. "I'm Selena.

"Abigail." She replied, though she didn't sound too pleased.

"I was just trying to be nice." Selena mumbled.

"Are you going to be all right?" Riley asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Ben was pacing as he was talking about the Silence Dogood letters. Abigail was asking questions like how he got them. Ben was getting tired of her talking so he allowed her to hold the declaration if she kept quiet.

"Do you know how many people we have after us?" Riley asked. "We probably have our own satellite by now."

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would personally have to tell my dad." Ben replied.

Suddenly Abigail took off running, but Ben was right behind her. He grabbed hold of her then took the declaration from her.

"I'm not going without the declaration." Abigail said as she tried to take it back.

"You aren't going with us with the declaration."

"Yes I am. If you wanted to leave me behind then you shouldn't have told me where you were going."

"Well, you two…or three, can go do whatever you need to." Selena said as she stood up. "I'm going to go talk to my brother."

"What does your brother have to do with all this?" Abigail asked.

"He's the one who tried to steal the declaration before _Ben_ saved it."

Abigail just looked at her with shock.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him." Selena turned towards Riley and handed him a slip of paper. "Here is my number. Call me to let me know what's up." Then she looked at Ben. "I'm sorry about my brother. I'm nothing like him, I swear."

"I can see that." Ben said.

"Well, I will catch up with you guys later." Then Selena left to deal with her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Selena made her way back to the house and she couldn't help but feel irritated at her brother. Actually irritated isn't a strong enough word. Frustrated and angry would be the right words. How could he do this? Did he even notice that she wasn't with them during the car chase? Was he wondering what happened to her?

Selena arrived at the house and when she got inside she saw Ian and his goons sitting on the couch as Ian held up a pad up paper with something written on it.

"Gentlemen, why do you think these words are capitalized?" Ian asked as he pointed to two words; the others looked confused. "Because it's a name."

Ian looked up and smiled when he saw Selena, though she did not return the smile. Instead she glared at him and went in the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda.

"Selena, I was wondering where you ran off to." Ian said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Were you?"

"Of course. You weren't outside when we came out. Shaw said he saw you with Ben."

"Yeah that's right."

"Selena, you are my sister and I expect you to help me out here. I have a job for you."

"Is it anything like standing as a guard?"

"No, it's much more important then that. I want you to get close to Ben and Riley. Become their friend and relay all the information to me."

Selena just stood there not sure what to say or do. He wanted her to spy on them?

"If you do this for me then I will return the declaration in one piece.

Selena looked at him skeptically. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Selena sighed. "All right. I will see what I can find out."

"Good girl."

Selena knew this wasn't a good idea, but if it made him return the declaration in one piece she would do it. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said when she answered her phone.

"Selena, its Riley."

"Oh hey, how's it going?"

"Good. Listen, we're going to Philadelphia. Meet us at the Luigi's café and we'll pick you up."

"All right. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Then she hung up and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked.

"I'm meeting up with Riley."

"Let me know their plan."

"Yes, yes." Then she left.

As Selena walked the few blocks to the café, she thought about what had happened in the last week. It wasn't the reunion she was hoping for. How did Ian get the way he did? They use to be so close when they were younger, but now he has changed so much.

By the time Selena got to the café she saw Riley and Ben were already there and they weren't alone. The blonde chick, Abigail, was with them.

"Why is she still with you?" Selena asked when she walked up to them.

"She believes us now that there is something on the back of the declaration and she's going to help us look for the treasure." Ben explained.

"And you said that she is the sister of the guy that tried to steal it." Abigail said. "Do you think you can trust her?"

Selena glared at her. "I am nothing like my brother."

She took a step towards Abigail, but Riley put his hands on her shoulder. "Don't pay attention to her." He whispered so only she could hear.

Selena sighed as she back off.

"So, are we all ready to go to Philadelphia?" Ben asked, trying to ease the tension that had formed around Selena and Abigail.

The others nodded as they all got in the car and were off.

A few minutes had passed when Selena's phone dinged. She looked at it and saw it was a text from her brother.

"Who is that?" Riley asked.

"A friend fro California." Selena lied.

She texted Ian back, telling him where they were going. She wondered if she was doing the right thing.

By morning they had reached Philadelphia. Selena looked over at Riley and saw that he was asleep.

_He looks so cute. _Selena thought as a smile appeared on her face. She gently shook him. "Riley, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"We don't have five more minutes." Ben said. "Ian is smart. I'm sure he won't be far behind us."

Selena noticed that Abigail glared at her through the review mirror. Just because Ian is her brother doesn't mean that Selena is just like him or helping him out…well, the last part might be true and she didn't feel happy about it.

"All right, you two know what to do?" Ben asked Selena and Riley when they were all out of the car.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to remember." Riley said irritable.

"We'll meet up with your guys later." Selena said as she grabbed Riley's hand and started walking. "You're a grouch when you wake up, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Just a lucky guess."

Riley and Selena soon arrived at the Franklin Institute where they would be able to find out the next clue. Selena was about to go in, but Riley quickly grabbed her hand.

"Wait. What if what Ben said was true?" Riley asked. "What if Ian is on his way here? If we run in to him then there will be trouble."

"Then how are we going to get what we need?"

Riley looked around as if trying to find a sign that would point him in the right direction. How were they going to get what they needed without actually going in? After a few seconds of searching Riley looked at Selena and smiled.

"I have an idea."

He started walking and that's when Selena realized she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go and was thankful Riley was in front of her or he would have seen her blush. They walked up to a bench where there was a boy sitting there.

"Hey kid, how would you like to make some money?" Riley asked him

The boy looked up at him. "Sure."

Riley sat next to the boy and explained what to do then gave him a dollar. The boy then took off running to the Institute.

"Didn't that boy's parents teach him not to take things from strangers?" Selena asked as she sat next to Riley.

"Well, lucky for us they didn't. Or he didn't listen."

Selena laughed.

For the next few minutes Selena and Riley waited for the boy to come out and give them the next clue. Riley only gave the kid a few numbers at a time and each time he would give the kid a dollar. Riley had gotten a newspaper so he could write the letters down. So far it wasn't making ant sense, but hopefully it would when they had all the letters.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Riley said. "what happened with Ian? You mentioned before that he wasn't usually like this."

Selena was silent for a minute as she looked up at the sky. "I don't know. He never was greedy before. It wasn't until after he met Shaw that he started changing."

"Ah, good guy gone bad."

"Yeah. Then when I moved to start my acting career he only got worse. He thought I was wasting my life. Each time I saw him or even spoke with him it seemed like he had changed more." Selena looked at Riley. "Maybe I shouldn't have moved. Maybe if I stayed he wouldn't be like this."

"You can't blame yourself for the way he turned out. And you can't put your dreams on hold just because of him."

Selena smiled. "Thanks Riley."

Just then the kid came back and gave Riley the letters. Riley gave him another dollar and the last of the numbers.

"Is this right?" Riley asked as he looked at what he had.

Selena looked over. "The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow passes in front of the house of pass and…what?"

Now was the time Selena wished she had paid better attention in history class. Maybe when the boy came back she would be able to figure out what it means.

"Stow." Riley suddenly said.

Selena looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Pass and stow."

Selena followed his gaze and saw a bus with the liberty bell that said pass and stow. Riley grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

"Aren't we going to wait for the kid?"

"He got the money. We don't need the last letters."

The two of them headed towards the store that Ben and Abigail went to so they could change out of their formal attire. When they got there they found them at the cash register.

"Hey, did you get it?" Ben asked when he saw Riley and Selena.

"Yeah, we got it." Selena answered. "But it doesn't make sense."

"The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow passes in front of the house of pass and stow. Now pass and stow refer to the-"

"The Liberty Bell." Ben and Abigail said, interrupting Riley.

"The way to see the treasured past must refer to the way to read the map." Ben said.

"And the way to read the map comes as a timely shadow crosses in front of the liberty bell." Abigail added. "Independence Hall."

"It's a specific time."

"What time?" Riley and Selena asked in unison.

Ben thought for a minute. Then a smile appeared on his face as he turned to the store clerk. "Excuse me can I see that hundred dollar bill I gave you? You can use my diver's watch as collateral."

Ben handed the clerk his watch as she handed him the bill. Selena wondered where he was going with this.

"On the back of a hundred dollar bill is an etching of independence hall based on a painting in the 1780s."

Ben held up a water bottle to the bill and looked at it.

"What do you see?" Abigail asked.

"2:22. What time is it now?"

"Almost three." Selena said as she looked at her watch.

"We missed it."

"No we didn't. We didn't miss it because…wait, you don't know this? I know something about history you don't? Is this how you feel all the time?"

"I'd really like to hear it, Riley." Ben said, getting impatient.

"All right. Daylight savings time wasn't established until World War I. If it's three P.M now then in 1776 it would still be 2."

"That's great." Ben returned the bill and got his watch back. "Let's go."

"Do you know who suggested daylights saving?" Riley asked as they headed out.

"Benjamin Franklin." Ben and Abigail said together.

"I didn't know that, Riley." Selena said.

"At least I can teach someone about the little history I know."

"You can teach me about computers too. You're very smart with technology and I'm not. I think they have something against me." Selena laughed.

"I'm always happy to teach someone willing to learn." Riley smiled at her.


End file.
